LOVE IS GREY (KYUMIN)
by Incredible Cholee 137
Summary: "When you kiss someone you love. It feels like everything turns gray. And you're the only two people left in this world." BL. Main Pair: KYUMIN Slight: MINGTORIA & KYUTORIA


**LOVE IS GREY (KYUMIN)**

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Victoria Song

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : T

Oneshoot

Warning: YAOI, OOC, Many Typos, Implicit Sex Scene, No Conflict and Detail Plot, **IF YOU READ DON'T BASH**

**Terinspirasi dari short part Justin and Austin di Ugly Betty The Series**

Disclaimer : The caracters inside are belong to God and themselves. But the storyline is mine. **PLAGIARISM ISN'T ALLOWED**

* * *

"Kau lihat Victoria tidak?"

"Bisa tidak jangan menanyakan Victoria padaku? Kau setiap hari, tujuh kali dalam sehari menanyakan Victoria kepadaku."

Lelaki yang bertanya hanya diam saja, raut wajah yang tadi antusias berubah menjadi keruh. Bibirnya mengerucut, matanya memelas sayu.

"Jika kau menyukainya, kau hanya perlu mengatakan kepadanya. Bukan mengikutinya kemana ia pergi, ia tidak akan menyadari perasaanmu Lee Sungmin."

Lee Sungmin, lelaki yang bertanya, mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sahabatnya. Menatap penuh tanya.

"Bukankah perempuan itu makhluk yang peka Hyuk? Ia akan tahu jika ada seseorang yang menyukainya kan?" tanya Sungmin pada Eunhyuk, sahabatnya sesama anggota klub drama.

"Iya, tetapi mereka seringkali tidak mau mengambil resiko. Maksudnya sebelum sang lelaki menyatakan perasaan suka kepadanya, ia tidak mau berspekulasi daripada menjatuhkan harga diri mereka sendiri," jawab Eunhyuk masih sibuk dengan skenario drama yang tengah ia susun.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dengan penjelasan Eunhyuk. Sudah bukan menjadi rahasia antara ia dan sahabatnya itu, bahwa ia tengah menyukai Victoria. Gadis itu juga anggota klub drama hanya saja mereka berbeda fakultas, cantik dengan wajah oriental yang khas. Pembawaannya yang ceria tetapi sopan menjadi daya tarik untuk Sungmin. Mereka sebenarnya juga bersahabat sejak semester awal, hingga kini mereka ada di semester 3. Selama itu pula Sungmin menyukai Victoria.

Lee Sungmin, lelaki yang kelewat manis untuk menjadi seorang lelaki dewasa. Entahlah sepertinya ia berhenti tumbuh di usia 10 tahun. Meskipun ia berdandan macho sekalipun, teman-teman wanitanya tetap akan meneriakinya 'imut'. Tetapi Victoria adalah orang yang berbeda, ia tidak pernah memperlakukan Sungmin selayaknya anak kecil, seperti yang teman-teman perempuannya lakukan padanya. Victoria tidak pernah mencubit pipinya, tidak pernah juga gemas tiap ia tidak sengaja ber-_aegyo_, bahkan ketika Sungmin mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi pirang Victoria memujinya tampan. Padahal seluruh mahasiswi yang berpapasan dengannya di kampus hari itu mengatakan ia cantik. Sungmin dan Victoria bahkan memiliki gelang _couple_.

Sungmin tersenyum, mengelus gelang dan jalinan benang berwarna merah darah di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Saat itu adalah festival tahun baru China yang diadakan di kampus mereka. Seperti biasa, dimana ada Victoria disitu pasti ada Sungmin. Mereka berdua memiliki banyak teman tentu saja. Tapi entahlah, setiap ada kesempatan mereka hanya suka jalan berdua. Melewati satu demi satu stand yang ada, dengan Sungmin yang tak lepas memandang takjub pada ekspresi Victoria ketika gadis itu menemukan hal yang menarik. Bergandengan tangan ketika merasakan area festival semakin padat. Victoria menyeretnya pada satu stand aksesoris lucu, Victoria sibuk sendiri mengamati aksesoris-aksesoris disana sementara Sungmin tersenyum mengatai Victoria. Mengambil sepasang gelang dan memantaskannya di pergelangan tangan miliknya sendiri dan Sungmin.

"Lee Hyukjae...Lee Hyukjae!" teriakan berisik dari pintu masuk ruang klub membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin tentang Victoria. Tentu saja mengganggu konsentrasi Eunhyuk yang sedang sibuk di depan layar laptopnya.

"Ya Lee Donghae, berisik sekali!" gerutu Eunhyuk sebal,

Tetapi Donghae, pria yang baru masuk itu, hanya terkekeh dan memeluk leher Eunhyuk.

"Aku kan merindukamu," kata Donghae sibuk mencium pipi Eunhyuk dari samping, dengan ia yang memeluk punggung Eunhyuk.

Sungmin memandang kedua sahabatnya itu dengan iritasi. Bukan ia tidak terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti itu, tetapi tingkah mereka memang suka berlebihan memamerkan kemesraan. Oh iya, mereka sesama lelaki sama seperti Sungmin. Tetapi mereka adalah pasangan kekasih. Meski begitu hubungan sejenis ini tidak lantas membuat mereka dikucilkan di kampus, bahkan mereka pernah memenangkan _the best couple_ pada pesta tahunan yang diadakan oleh fakultas mereka. Karena mereka adalah sepasang lelaki yang sama-sama memiliki wajah yang manis, meski tidak semanis Sungmin, dengan talenta yang berlebih. Selain drama mereka juga aktif di klub _dance_, beberapa kali membawa nama universitas mereka di kejuaraan nasional. Para mahasiswi bilang, mereka lebih baik bersama daripada melihat salah satunya dimonopoli oleh sesama mahasiswi dengan kedok status kekasih.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Donghae beralih kepada Sungmin.

"Dia sedang sibuk merindukan Victorianya," jawab Eunhyuk asal, tetapi memang benar.

"Sok tau!" sanggah Sungmin, dan hanya dijawab cibiran oleh Eunhyuk.

"Victoria ya? Ia bilang akan ada teman sefakultasnya mendaftar di klub drama, aku bilang ajukan saja aplikasinya kepadamu wakil ketua karena ketua klub sedang di luar kota. Dan ia bilang ia akan membawanya kemari," kata Donghae

"Lelaki atau perempuan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Lelaki," jawab Donghae singkat.

"Hahh lelaki lagi," keluh Sungmin membuang napasnya.

"Memang kenapa jika lelaki?" tanya Donghae tidak mengerti.

"Bulan depan kan kita ada musikal baru Hae, Sungmin takut akan banyak pesaingnya untuk menjadi pasangan Victoria di drama kita selanjutnya," celetuk Eunhyuk.

Donghae beralih menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan bertanya, tetapi Sungmin pura-pura tidak melihatnya. Menoleh ke arah lain untuk menghindari mata Donghae.

TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu mengusik keheningan mereka bertiga di dalam ruangan, disusul dengan sosok yang menjadi pusat pikiran Sungmin sejak tadi.

"Victoria," panggil Sungmin antusias langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Kali ini Eunhyuk dan Donghae mencibir bosan. Memang hanya Victoria yang bisa membuat Sungmin berbunga-bunga seperti ini.

"Hai Sungmin-ah, maaf sesiang ini aku baru muncul di klub. Kuliahku padat kau tahu kan?" kata Victoria sambil mendekat kepada Sungmin, kedua tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dengan bibir yang yang tak lepas dari senyum manisnya, siapapun juga pasti tahu Sungmin bahkan tersenyum dengan matanya. Semua karena Victoria.

"Oh iya aku membawa teman, dia mengatakan padaku ingin bergabung di klub drama bersama kita," kata Victoria sambil berjalan keluar, kemudian masuk kembali dengan seorang laki-laki.

Lelaki tampan, tinggi, berkulit pucat dan berambut coklat. Wajahnya menawan dengan mata tajam yang menatap Sungmin, entahlah ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan lelaki yang dibawa Victoria. Terlebih melihat tangan mereka yang bertaut erat. Tidak ada yang menggandeng Victoria selama ini, selain Sungmin.

"Perkenalkan dirimu," kata Victoria sambil menyikut lengan lelaki itu.

"Hallo, perkenalkan aku Cho Kyuhyun. Aku adik tingkat Victoria _sunbae_ ingin bergabung di klub drama," Kyuhyun, pemuda itu membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan memperkenalkan diri.

Adik angkatan, Sungmin lega dengan fakta itu. Setidaknya Victoria bisa saja hanya menganggapnya junior. Karena Sungmin tahu, Victoria tidak memiliki ketertarikan dengan pria yang lebih muda dengannya.

"Apa kau memiliki kemampuan akting?" tanya Eunhyuk kepada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, tetapi aku akan cepat belajar."

"_Tsk percaya diri sekali,"_ gerutu Sungmin hanya bisa didengar olehnya sendiri.

Tetapi Sungmin tidak tahu, Kyuhyun sedari tadi memperhatikannya yang tentu saja menyadari gerak bibirnya.

"Kau bicara apa?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersentak, tidak menyangka anak baru ini menyadari ia sedang berbicara tadi.

"Ti-tidak kau pikir aku bicara apa, percaya diri sekali!" sentak Sungmin gugup.

"Percaya diri ya?" Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk dengan senyum miringnya.

"Lalu mengapa kau ingin bergabung bersama kami?" kali ini Donghae yang bertanya.

Victoria menyadari ketegangan yang tercipta di ruangan ini, tipis sekali tetapi kemungkinan akan semakin tegang jika Victoria tidak menengahinya.

"Kyuhyun ini memiliki kemampuan vokal dan bisa memainkan piano, bukankah itu sangat diperlukan di musikal perdana kita?" tanya Victoria.

Sungmin semakin memandang Kyuhyun dengan tidak suka, sedangkan yang dipandang hanya tersenyum _innocent_ sesekali melirik puas kepada Sungmin.

"Benar juga," celetuk Eunhyuk sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau bisa memberikan aplikasi pendaftaranmu kepada Sungmin, dan Donghae akan menguji sejauh apa kemampuan bermusikmu. Setidaknya Donghae yang memiliki musikalitas tinggi di sini," putus Eunhyuk, membuat Sungmin akan melancarkan protesnya. Bagaimanapiun dalam hierarki kepengurusan ia memiliki posisi yang paling tinggi sekarang, bagaimana bisa Eunhyuk memutuskan sepihak?

Tetapi Donghae dengan cepat menahan bahunya.

"Kita memang membutuhkannya Sungmin-ah, singkirkan kecemburuan pribadimu demi klub," bisik Donghae tepat di telinga Sungmin, membuat Sungmin hanya terpaku.

Selanjutnya ia hanya memandang tidak suka kepada Kyuhyun. Entahlah pemuda itu memiliki aura yang membuat Sungmin merasa terintimidasi. Mata liciknya itu seringkali berkeling jahat tiap Sungmin memandang tautan jemari Victoria kepada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sungmin merapikan apartemennya, menata lagi bantal-bantal sofanya. Kemudian menyemprotkan pengharum ruangan hingga aroma segar dan rileks menguar. Sungmin berjalan ke dapur, mengambil toples berisi cookies yang ia buat sendiri siang tadi. Ini adalah hari Sabtu, Victoria berjanji akan menonton drama dengannya, di apartemennya. Dengan antusias penuh, Sungmin menanti malam ini. Semua ia lakukan untuk menyambut Victoria, dan sabar menunggu kedatangan gadis itu hingga bel apartemennya berbunyi. Buru-buru Sungmin berlari ke pintu masuk dan membuka pintu apartemennya. Senyumnya tersungging demikian lebarnya, membuatnya semakin manis.

"Hai Vict, aku sudah menunggumu," sapa Sungmin ketika matanya menatap sosok Victoria yang berdiri manis di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Apakah aku terlambat?" tanya Victoria.

Sungmin menggeleng dengan kencang, "Tidak tentu saja tidak, hanya saja aku terlalu tidak sabar menunggumu tiba."

Victoria tersenyum lebar, merasa tersanjung dengan sambutan Sungmin. Hingga ia merasa harus mencium pipi Sungmin dengan lembut, membuat wajah Sungmin merona hingga ke telinganya. Reflek ia membuka pintunya lebih lebar mempersilahkan Victoria masuk. Tetapi raut wajahnya berubah masam seketika melihat satu sosok lagi yang tiba-tiba muncul dan berhadapan dengannya, sementara Victoria sudah masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Hai Sungmin," sapanya dengan senyum berbahaya, Kyuhyun.

"Mengapa kau datang kemari?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Victoria yang mengajakku."

"Kenapa dia mengajakmu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin dia menyukaiku," jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum usilnya. Membuat Sungmin jengah sekali melihat mukanya, tetapi tidak mungkin ia mengusir Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun orangtuanya selalu mengajarkan kesopanan, dengan siapapun bahkan dengan musuh sekalipun.

"Mungkin hanya dia kasihan karena kau tidak ada acara di Sabtu malam seperti ini."

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Masuklah," kata Sungmin sambil melebarkan pintunya, memberi jalan Kyuhyun untuk masuk. Dan ketika Kyuhyun melewatinya, Sungmin bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah melupakan wangi itu. Cytrus dengan aroma manly yang sangat kental, entahlah Sungmin menyukainya.

Semua rencananya hancur, bayangan-bayangan indah yang akan ia lewati dengan Victoria malam ini seketika buyar. Karena kehadiran pemuda menyebalkan itu. Cho Kyuhyun, yang dengan cerianya duduk di antara ia dan Victoria. Mengalihkan perhatian Victoria dari Sungmin. Dan menghabiskan cookies yang susah payah ia buat untuk Victoria. Demi Tuhan, Sungmin sangat bernafsu untuk menendang bokong Kyuhyun keluar dari apartemennya malam ini. Sedangkan yang dipandang hanya melirik menggoda dengan senyum yang menyebalkan kepada Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah mengadakan audisi, dan semua sudah tahu siapa pemeran utamanya untuk drama musikal kita yang pertama bukan?" kata Siwon sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar surat keputusan yang harus ia tanda tangani sebagai ketua klub drama kepada Eunhyuk.

Semua anggota klub dan pengurus mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ini adalah drama musikal, berbeda dengan drama-drama kita sebelumnya. Dan karena ini adalah yang pertama, aku harus memberikan peran utamanya kepada anggota kita yang memiliki teknik akting dan vokal paling bagus yaitu Sungmin dan Victoria. Kita masih belum berinovasi disini, jadi sengaja saya putuskan untuk Sungmin dan Victoria sebagai pemeran utama agar kalian bisa belajar dari mereka. Dan mempunyai kesempatan untuk menjadi pemeran utama di panggung pertunjukkan kita berikutnya. Jadi keputusan ini bukan saya ambil karena mereka pengurus utama yang dekat dengan saya, semoga kalian bisa menerima keputusan ini," panjang lebar Siwon menyampaikan pendapatnya.

Sungmin melirik kepada Kyuhyun yang mengeruh, raut wajahnya memperlihatkan ia sedang tidak senang. Dan Sungmin tersenyum karena itu. Hingga Kyuhyun membalas memandangnya, dengan mata tajamnya seperti biasa. Entahlah sepertinya Kyuhyun hanya memiliki mata tajam untuknya, karena jika dengan yang lain tatapan Kyuhyun hanya biasa saja. Membuat Sungmin menyimpulkan, pemuda itu memang tengah mengajaknya bersaing memperebutkan Victoria.

Hingga tinggal Sungmin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk di ruang klub, Sungmin masih sibuk membaca skenario dramanya. Sementara Eunhyuk membantu Donghae yang sedang mengaransemen musik latar untuk musikal mereka. Mereka tidak ada kelas setelah ini, sehingga lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan musikal yang akan ditampilkan sebulan lagi.

"Hyuk, kau membuat adegan ciuman ya?" tanya Sungmin sambil membolak-balikkan lembar skenarionya.

"Iya, apa ada masalah?" tanya Eunhyuk masih fokus dengan kegiatannya.

"Jadi aku akan berciuman dengan Victoria?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk kompak mengakhiri kegiatan mereka, memutar kursinya dan menghadap Sungmin.

"Bukankah kau senang?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku...aku sepertinya akan gugup. Maksudku apa aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik, aku tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya? Aku ragu akan bisa menghayatinya, apalagi beradegan seperti ini dengan ya kalian tahu, gadis yang aku sukai."

Donghae menghampiri Sungmin, duduk di atas meja yang menjadi tumpuan siku Sungmin. Kemudian merangkul bahunya.

"Sungmin-ah ini kesempatanmu, kau harus menciumnya dengan hatimu, bukan karena tuntutan peran. Setelah itu kau nyatakan perasaanmu kepadanya."

Eunhyuk mengangguk meyakinkan ucapan kekasihnya.

"Bagimana aku harus menciumnya? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu tentang ciuman" tanya Sungmin putus asa.

Kali ini Eunhyuk yang menghampiri Sungmin, meraih wajah mereka kemudian mendekatkannya membuat Sungmin merasakan panas di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu, saat kau mencium seseorang yang kau cintai itu rasanya semua yang di sekitarmu berubah menjadi abu-abu. Hanya ia yang bisa kau lihat."

Kemudian dengan cepat Eunhyuk meraih wajah Donghae, menciumnya, tepat di bibirnya. Menyesapnya dengan lembut, terus seperti itu bermenit-menit kemudian. Hingga melupakan Sungmin yang memandang mereka dengan takjub.

.

.

.

Hari pementasan telah datang, Sungmin tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Bukan lagi tentang pementasan atau adegan ciuman yang akan ia lakukan bersama Victoria. Tetapi rencananya untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Victoria malam ini, tepat setelah musikal berakhir. Kegugupannya itu membuat perutnya bergejolak tidak nyaman, dan ia berlari ke toilet. Hingga tidak sadar menabrak sesorang yang baru keluar dari toilet saat itu juga.

"Hey apa kau bisa tenang? Perhatikan jalanmu," tegur orang yang ia tabrak.

"Maaf, maafkan aku," berkali-kali Sungmin membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Tidak masalah, lain kali berhati-hatilah," Sungmin merasakan elusan lembut di pucuk kepalanya membuatnya mendongak.

"Kyuhyun?" pekik Sungmin tidak percaya.

Tetapi Kyuhyun hanya berlalu dengan senyum ramahnya. Senyum ramah, dan sama sekali tidak ada pandangan tajam kali ini. Kyuhyun terlihat berbeda daripada hari-hari kemarin. Dan gelang di pergelangan kiri Kyuhyun? Sungmin memandang gelang lain di pergelangan tangan kanannya, batu ruby hitam pekat dan halus.

_Kenapa bisa sama?_

Tetapi Sungmin tidak menghiraukan itu, ia tetap masuk ke dalam toilet dan mencuci tangannya. Gejolak di perutnya sudah hilang tertutupi rasa penasarannya kepada Kyuhyun barusan. Ia juga tidak mungkin cuci muka karena wajahnya sudah tertata make up lengkap.

"Sungmin, kau di dalam ya? Cepatlah kita akan naik panggung 5 menit lagi," terdengar suara Eunhyuk memanggilnya dari luar toilet.

Dengan tergesa ia mengeringkan tangannya, kemudian merapikan sedikit penampilannya. Ia berlari mengejar Eunhyuk yang sudah lebih dulu sampai di belakang panggung pertunjukkan. Pandangannya berkeliling melihat persiapan rekan-rekannya yang sudah sempurna. Hingga pandangannya berhenti pada satu sudut ruangan, bukan ruangannya yang menjadi fokusnya tetapi siapa yang ada di sana. Itu Kyuhyun dan Victoria. Bukan, bukan lagi Victoria yang menjadi fokusnya. Tetapi Kyuhyun. Melihat Kyuhyun berbicara sedekat itu dan kadang tertawa karena Victoria, semakin membuat hati Sungmin penasaran mengapa Kyuhyun hanya bersikap ketus dan sinis kepadanya. Sungmin juga terus mengikuti arah gerak pergelangan tangan kiri Kyuhyun. Tetapi ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa karena lengan kemejanya sudah terkancing sempurna.

"Huffhhh..." Sungmin mendesau entah karena apa.

"Hey kau gugup ya, tenang saja kau pasti akan menguasai panggung seperti biasanya," Siwon, sang ketua klub tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Merangkul bahunya memberi semangat.

"Terima kasih," Sungmin tersenyum dengan tulus, kemudian matanya menangkap Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi menatap tajam padanya. Sampai kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Victoria yang sedang berbicara dengannya.

.

.

.

Sungmin menjalankan part-partnya di musikal itu dengan baik. Begitu juga dengan Victoria dan semua teman se-klubnya. Tidak luput juga Kyuhyun, yang sibuk dengan pianonya mengiringi akting para pelaku musikal malam itu. Beberapa kali penonton bertepuk tangan, terpukau dengan aksi musikal amatir yang dipertunjukkan oleh mahasiswa klub drama.

Hingga sampai part terakhir, saat Sungmin harus mencium Victoria. Musik mengalun pelan, sangat romantis. Tata lampu panggung juga berubah menjadi nuansa pink dengan efek bunga sakura berjatuhan. Harusnya ini menjadi scene ciuman yang sangat sempurna. Tetapi ketika bibir Sungmin menempel pada bibir Victoria, ia tidak melihat abu-abu di sekitarnya. Ia tidak mendadak buta hingga ada Victoria di matanya, ia bahkan bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang memainkan piano dengan wajah yang sedih. Entahlah mungkin Sungmin salah melihat ekspresinya. Tetapi yang jelas, ia tidak merasakan seperti apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk.

Ciuman berakhir, semua pemain naik ke atas panggung, berdiri dan memberi hormat kecuali Kyuhyun yang msih harus memainkan pianonya. Begitupun juga penonton malam itu, semua berdiri memberi tepuk tangan yang panjang hingga menggema. Apresiasi yang luar biasa untuk pementasan musikal pertama klub drama universitas. Semua tersenyum lebar, semuanya. Kecuali satu orang, jika ada yang memperhatikan Kyuhyun tidak tersenyum di belakang sana. Wajahnya tetap sedih meski bukan lagi lagu sedih yang sedang ia mainkan.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah apa kita jadi pergi setelah ini?" tanya Victoria menghentikan langkah Sungmin yang akan keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Tentu saja, tunggu aku. Aku hanya akan berpamitan kepada Eunhyuk dan Donghae," jawab Sungmin memberikan senyum termanisnya.

Victoria pun mengangguk, kemudian Sungmin berlari mencari sepasang kekasih yang merupakan sahabatnya itu.

"Hyuk, hey tunggu!" teriaknya ketika ia melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae hampir masuk ke dalam mobil Eunhyuk di lapangan parkir.

"Kenapa mengejar kami? Kau bilang akan pulang bersama Victoria?" tanya Eunhyuk heran.

"Iya, hanya saja aku masih merasa ragu apakah aku harus menyatakan perasaanku padanya malam ini," jawab Sungmin dengan mengatur napasnya yang panjang pendek tidak teratur.

"Huh? Kau takut lagi ya?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

Sungmin menggeleng, "Tidak, bukan itu. Maksudku apa aku begitu menyukai Victoria hingga harus menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya?"

Eunhyuk semakin terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Sedangkan Donghae sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kau meragukan perasaanmu sendiri?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, membuat Eunhyuk tertawa skeptis karena itu.

"Dengar Lee Sungmin, kau menempeli Victoria sejak kau mengenalnya. Mencarinya saat ia tidak ada di sekelilingmu. Dan menjadi uring-uringan saat ada orang lain akrab dengannya. Seperti itu kau meragukan perasaanmu sendir? Bodoh."

Sungmin memandang Eunhyuk penuh kebingungan.

"Apalagi bodoh? Cepat temui Victoria sebelum ia meninggalkanmu dan tidak ada lagi kesempatan," kata Eunhyuk sambil mendorong Sungmin menjauh.

Sungmin berlari kembali ke backstage. Sedikit banyak ucapan Eunhyuk ada benarnya. Tetapi yang aneh adalah mengapa ia sendiri meragukan perasaannya setelah sekian lama ia meyakini bahwa ia jatuh cinta kepada Victoria? Tetapi Sungmin sudah berjanji kepada Victoria, tidak mungkin ia melarikan diri.

Backstage sudah sepi, entah berapa lama Sungmin pergi. Sudah tidak terlihat teman-teman satu klubnya. Bahkan ia juga tidak melihat sang ketua klub yang biasa pulang paling terakhir saat ada kegiatan seperti ini. Sungmin masuk ke dalam ruang ganti, tempat dimana Victoria menunggunya. Tetapi ternyata tidak hanya Victoria di dalamnya. Ada Kyuhyun juga di sana. Tidak, mereka tidak sedang menunggu Sungmin.

Mereka tengah sibuk berciuman, bahkan tidak mendengar pintu ruangan terbuka karena Sungmin. Mereka terlalu serius berciuman dengan posisi Victoria membelakanginya dan Kyuhyun yang menghadapnya. Tetapi Sungmin terpaku karena itu, dan merasa sedih. Ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya, Sungmin berbalik keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu dengan pelan.

.

.

.

Sungmin duduk di kursi penonton, memandang panggung di depannya. Membayangkan pertunjukkan musikal masih berlangsung di sana. Melihat teman-temannya berakting, menyanyi dan menari. Melihat Kyuhyun yang memainkan pianonya, yang meskipun posisinya ada di belakang tetapi tetap terlihat tampan. Melihat ia yang tengah berciuman dengan Victoria, terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Ia memang senang bisa mencium Victoria, hanya senang tetapi perasaannya tidak seperti apa yang Eunhyuk katakan. Membuatnya meragukan perasaannya sendiri. Tetapi ketika melihat Kyuhyun dan Victoria berciuman, ia merasa sedih. Tidak tahu siapa yang membuatnya sedih, Kyuhyun atau Victoria.

Ia memandang gelang di pergelangan tangan kirinya, gelang yang sama dengan Victoria. Biasa saja. Kemudian ia memandang gelang di pergelangan tangan kanannya, yang sepertinya sama dengan milik Kyuhyun. Mengelusnya berkali-kali.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kita harus pergi?" sebuah suara menyentakkan Sungmin dari lamunannya, menyeretnya pada kesadaran penuh.

Itu Kyuhyun, sedang berdiri dengan tampan dan arogan di depannya. Biasanya Sungmin muak melihatnya seperti ini, tetapi kali ini Sungmin tidak memiliki daya apa-apa bahkan untuk menggerutu di dalam hati.

"Kalian saja yang pergi, aku tidak," jawab Sungmin sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Ia hendak keluar gedung pertunjukkan, sebelum Kyuhyun menegurnya lagi.

"Sungmin-ah, aku tahu kau melihatku dan Victoria berciuman. Aku yang memintanya, kau tenang saja dia tidak akan memilihku. Aku hanya iri melihatmu berciuman dengannya di panggung, sehingga aku meminta ia menciumku agar adil. Itu saja."

Sungmin tidak tahu mengapa Kyuhyun menjelaskan ini kepadanya, seharusnya ini menjadi urusannya dengan Victoria. Karena ia tidak merasa mempunyai urusan dengan Kyuhyun. Tetapi Sungmin tetap tergelitik untuk menjawabnya.

"Tetapi ia terlihat menyukainya, dibandingkan berciuman denganku."

"Mungkin saja."

"Bagaimana denganmu, apa kau menciumnya dengan kehebatanmu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Tidak sehebat dirimu."

"Ya mungkin itu karena aku adalah aktor yang hebat."

"Oh ya?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Sungmin dengan yakin, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa lagi.

"Ya baiklah, tapi kau menghalangiku di panggung tadi, sepanjang pertunjukkan."

"Aku sengaja agar kau tidak terlihat penonton."

"Tetapi penonton tetap bisa melihat ketampanananku."

Kali ini Sungmin yang tertawa mendengar kekonyolan Kyuhyun memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar mencintai dirimu sendiri ya?" tanya Sungmin menahan geli.

"Menurutmu?" ketika Kyuhyun bertanya rasanya panas di wajah Sungmin, ia bisa mencium aroma cytrus itu lagi sangat dekat di hidungnya.

Sungmin tersentak menyadari posisi mereka begitu dekat. Hanya satu anggukan kecil saja wajah mereka akan bersentuhan. Sungmin tidak sempat menguasai kegugupannya saat tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh wajahnya. Matanya tidak lagi tajam, kali ini sangat lembut. Lebih lembut daripada saat mereka bertabrakan di toilet sebelum pertunjukkan. Sungmin merasakan telunjuk Kyuhyun yang memutari wajahnya, menyentuh bibirnya dan ia bisa melihat gelang itu lagi. Gelang yang sama dengan miliknya.

Sungmin masih terfokus pada pergelangan tangan tiri Kyuhyun ketika pemuda itu mencium bibirnya, membuat jantung Sungmin berhenti karena rasa terkejut. Hanya menempel, sampai kemudian Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan menguasai bibir Sungmin penuh. Tangan Sungmin mengepal hendak mendorong dada Kyuhyun menjauh, tetapi ketika tangannya menyentuh dada Kyuhyun ia merasakan debaran jantung Kyuhyun merambat di tangannya mengalir hingga membuat jantungnya sendiri juga berdebar.

Membuatnya tergoda untuk membuka mulutnya juga, membuat Kyuhyun menyesap bibirnya berulang kali. Dan tiba-tiba panggung pertunjukkan yang berwarna semarak itu berubah menjadi abu-abu, kursi penonton berwarna merah marun berubah menjadi abu-abu, piano putih yang tadi dimainkan Kyuhyun juga berubah menjadi abu-abu. Sungmin memejamkan matanya ketika Kyuhyun mendesak lidahnya untuk masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Ketika ia memejamkan matanya, yang ia lihat hanya ia dan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak ingat lagi kepada Victoria yang mungkin menunggu mereka. Hanya ada Kyuhyun, semuanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus menjadi kekasihku Lee Sungmin, harus," bisik Kyuhyun disela ciuman mereka. Sungmin tidak menjawabnya, melainkan menjilat lagi bibir bawah Kyuhyun mengundangnya untuk tenggelam dalam ciuman mereka, tenggelam hingga tidak akan pernah selamat dari pesona masing-masing.

"_When you kiss someone you love. It feels like everything turns gray. And you're the only two people left in this world."_

Hingga Sungmin melihat kilasan peristiwa masa lalu. Saat festival tahunan kampus yang pertama ia ikuti satu setengah tahun lalu, sebelum ia mengenal Victoria tentu saja.

Sungmin datang ke festival itu sendirian. Ia masih mahasiswa baru, baru seminggu yang lalu. Membuatnya belum akrab dengan siapapun, tetapi ia tetap datang ke festival. Ingin melihat berbagai pertunjukkan dari klub-klub universitas dan stand-stand penjualan di sana.

Hingga ia menemukan satu gelang yang menarik hatinya. Gelang ruby berwarna hitam pekat dan berkilau membuatnya terpukau dan menggodanya untuk menyentuhnya. Ketika menyentuh permukaannya yang halus, Sungmin tergoda untuk memilikinya.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya seorang wanita cantik pemilik stand menegurnya.

"Aku sangat menyukainya," jawab Sungmin antusias.

"Itu adalah gelang _couple_. Kau bisa membelinya 150.000 won sepasang."

Mata Sungmin membulat sempurna mendengar harganya.

"Ini mahal sekali, apakah aku bisa membelinya satu saja?" tawar Sungmin.

Perempuan itu menggeleng dan tetap menjaga senyumnya.

"Tetapi aku tidak mempunyai pasangan untuk apa aku beli dua?"

Sungmin memandang gelang itu dengan sedih, ia tidak mungkin membeli keduanya apalagi harganya sangat tinggi. Tetapi ia juga menyayangkan untuk melewati gelang itu begitu saja.

"Aku akan membelinya," Sungmin terkejut dengan kehadiran seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya, ditambah lagi ia hendak membeli gelang idamannya? Ohh mimpi buruk.

"Tidak ini punyaku, aku akan membelinya," bentak Sungmin kepada pemuda di sampingnya.

Tetapi pemuda itu hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Sungmin.

"Aku akan membelinya untukmu, kau puas?"

Sungmin menganga melihat pemuda itu mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya untuk membayar gelang yang mahal itu. Kemudian memberikannya satu kepada Sungmin, dan mengenakannya satu di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Kau harus mengenakannya di pergelangan tangan kananmu, karena biasanya sang kekasih wanita memakai di sebelah kanan," Sungmin berbinar menerima gelang itu. Telalu sibuk mengagumi gelang ruby hitam itu, hingga tidak sadar pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya itu menyamakannya dengan perempuan.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin menerima jabatan tangan itu.

"Aku Lee Sungmin, dan terima kasih untuk gelang yang cantik ini. Aku akan menyimpannya dan tidak akan melupakanmu, Cho Kyuhyun."

Dengan senyum penuh keyakinan Sungmin mengeratkan jabatan tangan mereka, terasa hangat di awal musim semi di Seoul.

"Benarkah? Jadi kau harus mengingatnya saat kita bertemu nanti, dan menjadi kekasihku," ucap Kyuhyun serius.

"Kau bercanda ya? Aku laki-laki."

"Aku tahu."

Kyuhyun berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin, meninggalkan lelaki manis itu dengan ketertegunannya. Kyuhyun sudah menjauh ketika Sungmin berteriak.

"Kau dari fakultas apa?"

"Aku baru akan masuk ke universitas ini tahun depan," jawab Kyuhyun yang ditelan oleh keramaian para pengunjung festival malam itu.

* * *

**E N D**

* * *

Ceritanya saya lagi teringat Justin dan Austin, mereka adalah cast minor dalam Ugly Betty The Series. Kalo mau liat videonya ada di Youtube, pake aja keywords Justin and Austin Ugly Betty. Tentunya dengan perubahan disana sini, namanya terinspirasi ya bukan remake.

Ditambah lagi ada seorang teman semasa kuliah, yang dia juga gay curhat sama saya. Tentang seorang lelaki yang menurut gaydarnya juga gay, yang ketemu saat daftar ulang mahasiswa baru, itu artinya 7 tahun lalu. Tapi denger-denger si cowok itu pindah kampus, sementara temen saya nggak bisa melupakan dia. Tetapi namanya takdir ya, mereka ketemu lagi beberapa waktu lalu. Dan naymbung lagi, terus saya nangis sudahlah emang saya gampang nangis.

Teruuuuuuus saya ingat Kyumin kita dong, bayangin gimana kalo di masa lalu mereka ketemu terus kepisah dan pas ketemu lagi salah satunya nggak inget. Perih nggak tuh? Sayangnya ini nggak saya bikin perih.

Ini buat pembaca DG saya, sambil menanti DG saya kasih ini dulu ya. Biasanya Rabu adalah jadwal ngetik DG, tapi ada ide lain yang mendesak untuk dikeluarkan. Daripada DG nggak lancar jadi saya keluarkan ini dulu.


End file.
